


ZiNo on the Block

by Drago



Category: Block B, Winner (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, ZiNo - Freeform, cute stuff, what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: I mean, Mino just chose their ship name, what else can I do. (btw. YG is so thirsty for our boy)Short, cute stuff. Writing songs, cuddling.





	ZiNo on the Block

Jiho looks at him like he’s grown a second head, and it takes him a second to understand why is that.  
“Why are you so dressed up?” the older man asks, self-consciously pulling at his own grey hoodie. Minho thinks he looks great. Then again, Minho always thinks Jiho looks great. “Are we going out?”  
“No, I just wanted to look… presentable,” he awkwardly says, and Jiho gives him another weird look.  
“You always look good, man,” Minho can’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach, even though he knows that the other rapper simply doesn’t care about other people’s looks, unless he is interested in dating them.  
“Sometimes I look like an overbaked potato,” he jokes. He’s read it somewhere on the internet, and doesn’t really mind it too much. His skin is dark, so what, he is not going to cry about it.  
They are alone in the studio. Seungyoon wanted to join them, but Minho made up some excuses that hardly made sense, and the vocalist probably saw right through them, but he was kind enough not to mention anything. Things are a little awkward between them, Seungyoon wants from him something that Minho can’t, or doesn’t want to, give. They are going to be alright, they have no other choice, but they could use some space. A lot of it.  
He doesn’t need any space with Jiho, and that’s another thing. They’re almost huddling together on a couch, their arms brushing against each other every time they move. Minho imagines he can feel the warmth of his friend’s body, even though there are three layers of clothing between them.  
“Show me what you’ve already got,” Jiho says, and Minho remembers how anxious he was in the past, during the show. Now he just smiles, and shows Jiho some notes he wrote. It’s not much, he wants the song to be theirs, and he really likes working with his friend. Jiho used to be much harsher, almost mean, but now his words are careful, when he criticizes someone’s work, so Minho isn’t afraid of working with him. Writing music is a learning process, even Jiho still learns from his hyungs.  
Few hours later they have a decent beat laid out, and Minho knows that Jiho would work without a break, so he pauses the program and gets up to stretch a bit. There isn’t much space in his tiny studio for more than that.  
“Should we order some food?”  
Jiho just shrugs, he isn’t a big eater. It worries Minho, things used to be different before they debuted, but he doesn’t feel like he can do more than order too much food and force his friend to take the leftovers home.  
He sits back on a couch, this time even closer than before, “Let’s take a selfie.”  
“I look like crap,” Jiho complains. He doesn't smile, so Minho also decides to keep a straight face, trying to look cool. He takes approximately ten selfies, and lets his friend choose one to post on his Insta. He will keep the rest to himself. Minho slightly regrets using the eyeliner, he used just a little bit to make his eyes pop out more, but it still shows. It makes Jiho look not only younger, but also more tired. Of course he is tired, he works all the time.  
Minho knows he should pull away. Instead, he leans against Jiho, enjoying the way their bodies fit together. The older man smells good, smells like home, and Minho nuzzles Jiho’s neck before his self-control can kick in.  
“It’s nice, isn’t it? Being together like this,” he tries his luck. He can always take it back later, blame it on exhaustion.  
“Mmm,” Jiho hums, and when Minho looks up to check, if the other man is even listening to him, he finds Jiho staring right back at him. “You are a bit stupid, aren’t you?”  
He is about to get offended, but Jiho’s soft, plump lips press against his in a short kiss, and yeah, Minho can be a bit stupid, if that’s what he gets for it.


End file.
